From Earth to Sky
by x snow-pony x
Summary: OC story. I know the cover picture isn't very Warriors-y, but I had a picture of my cats on my phone, and it's cute, so I'm keeping it! (For now, at least.) I will, however, update the summary once the characters are in. :-)
1. Author's Note

**A/N So, I've been reading 'Warriors' FanFiction recently, and I thought, why not do my own? And because I have no idea how to change the books (and I haven't read then for so long I can't even remember a lot of it), I thought I'd do an OC story. Here's what I need:**

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: (Optional)

Warriors: (6-8)

Apprentices: (4-6)

Queens: (2-3)

Kits: (Reasonable amount depending on queens)

Elders: (3-5)

 **Thunderclan will be the main clan in this story, but the other clans will feature. The other clans need the same as Thunderclan (although less warriors and apprentices would be alright). If you want your cats to be in this story, please fill in this form and post it in a review:**

Name: (If they are a kit, apprentice or leader please tell me their warrior name as well)

Gender:

Rank: (If you also want a certain age, like senior warrior, please state this here)

Appearance:

Personality: (Doesn't have to be complicated, just a basic overview of who they are)

Dies or not: (If yes, please also put how they die. I would like some horrific deaths in this, so if you can do that, all the better!)

Family: (I don't need a whole family tree, but if you make cats that are related to each other this section is where you tell me that)

History: (I don't need the whole thing, just anything important that's happened to them, especially if they're in Thunderclan)

 **I have just one rule: Please no more than 4 cats per person for Thunderclan. (If you have a queen and kits the kits don't count, but please no more than one queen per person.) For the other clans you can submit as many cats as you want. :-)**

 **Hope you like the idea of this story, please submit those characters! :-D**

Now here is a quick story so FanFiction doesn't shoot me. XD

"Fawnkit?" A voice said gently. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes sleepily and looked up at Deerpelt, my mother.

"Why do I have to wake up now?" I moaned.

Deerpelt smiled. "Because I have something to show you."


	2. Update 1

**A/N So, I've had 3 reviews so far, with 15 cats, plus 2 cats I've made, so I thought I'd do an update of the list. Here is what it looks like:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Silverpaw: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors: (6-8)**

Foxstrike: A large ginger-red tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a golden-brown tail tip, and keen brown eyes. He also has a slash scar down his right shoulder

Lionfang: A large, golden brown tabby tom with a pure white stomach, black paws, ginger-red tipped ears, and dark brown eyes

Sunfall: A ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes

 **Apprentices: (4-6)**

Jaypaw: Blue/ grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Ravenpaw: Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw: A white she-cat with a black striped tail and back

Swiftpaw: A white tom with black tabby stripes and dark brown eyes

Bearpaw: A incredibly tall, golden-brown she-cat with a cream tail tip and dark brown eyes

 **Queens: (Closed)**

Brightshimmer: A lean, light silver tabby she-cat with light cream paws and bright blue eyes (Mother of Gingerkit and Silverkit)

Sunflower: A bright ginger she-cat with streaks of brown stripes on her pelt and green eyes (Mother of Dewkit and Gorsekit)

Deerpelt: A white she-cat with ginger tabby-striped back, tail, and top of head (everything above the eyes) with bright blue eyes (Mother of Fawnkit)

 **Kits: (CLOSED! We're being overrun! XD)**

Gingerkit: A ginger-red she-cat with silver-grey paws and ear tips and bright blue eyes

Silverkit: A tiny, light silver tom with a pure white belly and paws and dark brown eyes

Dewkit: A white she-cat with black ear and a black-tipped tail with stunning green eyes

Gorsekit: A white tom with brown and black patches all over his fur and blue eyes

Fawnkit: A very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, chest, tummy and muzzle (which then extends up between the eyes) with bright green eyes

 **Elders: (3-5)**

 **As you can see, I need warriors, elders, and then the upper members of the clan. (I've left the apprentices open just in case someone wants to do one more, but please don't all do apprentices, or there won't be anyone to mentor them! XD)**

 **Everyone who has already given four cats can now give another two, but if new people give cats I will accept theirs first to give everyone a chance. :-)**

 **Also, remember I still need other clan members, so if you have got more cat ideas but can't give them to Thunderclan, I will happily have them for another clan. (You don't have to fill in the whole form if you don't want, just name, rank, appearance and if they die in a battle with Thunderclan or something like that if they die is all that is essential for members of the other clans.)**

 **Anyway, thanks to those who have sent in cats, and I hope to see more OCs soon! :-D**

Now a quick story:

"But I found it!" I said, trying to grab the feather.

"But I'm playing with it now," said Gorsekit, holding the feather out of my reach.

I went to pounch on him, but someone grabbed my scruff.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Put me down."

"Not until you stop fighting." the cat mumbled through a mouthful of my fur.

Uh oh.

Deerpelt had caught me.


	3. Update 2

**A/N Just had two more reviews and 9 more cats, so I thought I'd better update! Here's what the clan looks like now:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Rainstar: A dark grey tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Snakewing: A sleek dark gray and black tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Scarface: Black tom with a scarred muzzle and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Silverpaw: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors: (6-10)**

Foxstrike: A large ginger-red tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a golden-brown tail tip, and keen brown eyes. He also has a slash scar down his right shoulder

Lionfang: A large, golden brown tabby tom with a pure white stomach, black paws, ginger-red tipped ears, and dark brown eyes

Sunfall: A ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes

Dustbelly: A small, raggedy-furred, dark brown tabby she-cat with an even darker underbelly and pale green eyes

Rootclaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Duskwhisker: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt: Small, mostly-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices: (Closed)**

Jaypaw: Blue/ grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Ravenpaw: Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw: A white she-cat with a black striped tail and back

Swiftpaw: A white tom with black tabby stripes and dark brown eyes

Bearpaw: A incredibly tall, golden-brown she-cat with a cream tail tip and dark brown eyes

Sandpaw: A lean, pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail and back and dark green eyes

 **Queens: (Closed)**

Brightshimmer: A lean, light silver tabby she-cat with light cream paws and bright blue eyes (Mother of Gingerkit and Silverkit)

Sunflower: A bright ginger she-cat with streaks of brown stripes on her pelt and green eyes (Mother of Dewkit and Gorsekit)

Deerpelt: A white she-cat with ginger tabby-striped back, tail, and top of head (everything above the eyes) with bright blue eyes (Mother of Fawnkit)

 **Kits: (CLOSED! We're being overrun! XD)**

Gingerkit: A ginger-red she-cat with silver-grey paws and ear tips and bright blue eyes

Silverkit: A tiny, light silver tom with a pure white belly and paws and dark brown eyes

Dewkit: A white she-cat with black ear and a black-tipped tail with stunning green eyes

Gorsekit: A white tom with brown and black patches all over his fur and blue eyes

Fawnkit: A very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, chest, tummy and muzzle (which then extends up between the eyes) with bright green eyes

 **Elders: (3-5)**

Finchfeather: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes; is an elder due to injury

 **Thunderclan is filling up nicely. The other clans are still empty though... (Shadepelt was going to be in Riverclan, but I needed more Thunderclan warriors, so I moved her.) If anyone wants to just go mad making up as many cats as they possibly can, feel free to do that for the other clans. Even though they won't be main, they will still be important, so I need them!**

 **Another quick note: there has been some trouble with names. I don't want to cats with the same name beginning in the same clan, and so far I've had 3 different ones! To avoid this happening again (as I have a feeling I may have annoyed the people who caused two of them), I would just like to ask if you could go through the latest chapter and any reviews that have been posted of cats that haven't been added yet, just to make sure you get a different name. It would help me a lot, and avoid me having to ask you to change the name of your cat. :-)**

 **Anyway, I'll finish here. Do keep sending in those OCs, I can't wait to get this story started! :-D**

Now for a quick story:

The air was cold, and it froze my nose. My paws were also getting cold.

"Deerpelt?" I asked. "What's this white stuff on the ground?"

Deerpelt smiled. "It's snow, Fawnkit."

"Where does it come from?" I asked.

"The sky," answered Deerpelt.

I looked at the snow, puzzled. How did it come from the sky and end up here?

And then I had an idea.

I would spend the day trying to find out!


	4. Update 3

**A/N So, I've had another review, and I've also been changing cat names, so I'll update the list. Here is what it now looks like:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Smokestar: A dark grey tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Snakewing: A sleek dark gray and black tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Scarface: Black tom with a scarred muzzle and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Silverpaw: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors: (6-10)**

Blazestrike: A large ginger-red tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a golden-brown tail tip, and keen brown eyes. He also has a slash scar down his right shoulder

Lionfang: A large, golden brown tabby tom with a pure white stomach, black paws, ginger-red tipped ears, and dark brown eyes

Foxfur: A ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes

Dustbelly: A small, raggedy-furred, dark brown tabby she-cat with an even darker underbelly and pale green eyes

Rootclaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Duskwhisker: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt: Small, mostly-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rosepetal: A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices: (Closed)**

Jaypaw: Blue/ grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Ravenpaw: Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw: A white she-cat with a black striped tail and back

Swiftpaw: A white tom with black tabby stripes and dark brown eyes

Bearpaw: A incredibly tall, golden-brown she-cat with a cream tail tip and dark brown eyes

Sandpaw: A lean, pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail and back and dark green eyes

 **Queens: (Closed)**

Brightshimmer: A lean, light silver tabby she-cat with light cream paws and bright blue eyes (Mother of Gingerkit and Silverkit)

Sunflower: A bright ginger she-cat with streaks of brown stripes on her pelt and green eyes (Mother of Dewkit and Gorsekit)

Deerpelt: A white she-cat with ginger tabby-striped back, tail, and top of head (everything above the eyes) with bright blue eyes (Mother of Fawnkit)

 **Kits: (CLOSED! We're being overrun! XD)**

Gingerkit: A ginger-red she-cat with silver-grey paws and ear tips and bright blue eyes

Shinekit: A tiny, light silver tom with a pure white belly and paws and dark brown eyes

Dewkit: A white she-cat with black ear and a black-tipped tail with stunning green eyes

Gorsekit: A white tom with brown and black patches all over his fur and blue eyes

Fawnkit: A very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, chest, tummy and muzzle (which then extends up between the eyes) with bright green eyes

 **Elders: (3-5)**

Finchfeather: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes; is an elder due to injury

 **I have also had a Riverclan deputy:**

Rainsong: A blue grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Keep sending those cats in, especially ones for the other clans. I can't wait to see more OCs! :-D**

Do I really have to do another story...?

"Thunderclan, fight!" yelled Smokestar, charging forwards.

All the other cats rushed forward with him, headed for Riverclan territory.

However, there was only the deputy there, as Shadepelt had decided to move to Thunderclan, who ran as soon as she saw the cats, and was never seen again.

This meant that Thunderclan could have their territory.

And because there were no cats anywhere else either, Thunderclan took over the forest.

And they lived happily ever after.


	5. Update 4

**A/N I had some more cats submitted a little while ago, and I just never got round to updating. Here's the clan so far:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Smokestar: A dark grey tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Snakewing: A sleek dark gray and black tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Scarface: Black tom with a scarred muzzle and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Silverpaw: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors: (Closed)**

Blazestrike: A large ginger-red tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a golden-brown tail tip, and keen brown eyes. He also has a slash scar down his right shoulder

Lionfang: A large, golden brown tabby tom with a pure white stomach, black paws, ginger-red tipped ears, and dark brown eyes

Foxfur: A ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes

Dustbelly: A small, raggedy-furred, dark brown tabby she-cat with an even darker underbelly and pale green eyes

Rootclaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Duskwhisker: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt: Small, mostly-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rosepetal: A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Lilypond: A grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Firetail: A calico tom cat with a ginger tail and green eyes

Raintail: A misty-grey tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices: (Closed)**

Jaypaw: Blue/ grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Ravenpaw: Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw: A white she-cat with a black striped tail and back

Swiftpaw: A white tom with black tabby stripes and dark brown eyes

Bearpaw: A incredibly tall, golden-brown she-cat with a cream tail tip and dark brown eyes

Sandpaw: A lean, pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail and back and dark green eyes

 **Queens: (Closed)**

Brightshimmer: A lean, light silver tabby she-cat with light cream paws and bright blue eyes (Mother of Gingerkit and Silverkit)

Sunflower: A bright ginger she-cat with streaks of brown stripes on her pelt and green eyes (Mother of Dewkit and Gorsekit)

Deerpelt: A white she-cat with ginger tabby-striped back, tail, and top of head (everything above the eyes) with bright blue eyes (Mother of Fawnkit)

 **Kits: (CLOSED! We're being overrun! XD)**

Gingerkit: A ginger-red she-cat with silver-grey paws and ear tips and bright blue eyes

Shinekit: A tiny, light silver tom with a pure white belly and paws and dark brown eyes

Dewkit: A white she-cat with black ear and a black-tipped tail with stunning green eyes

Gorsekit: A white tom with brown and black patches all over his fur and blue eyes

Fawnkit: A very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, chest, tummy and muzzle (which then extends up between the eyes) with bright green eyes

 **Elders: (3-5)**

Finchfeather: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes; is an elder due to injury

Bluestone: A blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Goldenheart: A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frostear: A dark gray tom with one white ear, paw, and tailtip. He also has a scar on his right shoulder

 **I still also have the Riverclan deputy:**

Rainsong: A blue grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **I can have one more elder in Thunderclan, but apart from that it's full. (I know I have 11 warriors, but I have a lot of apprentices, and quite a few kits as well, so I don't think it matters too much.) I do still need a lot of cats for other clans, so please send them in!**

 **WildChild13: Because Rainsong is the deputy of Riverclan and so will feature more often then other cats from other clans, would you consider changing Raintail's name? (Or Raven that flies at night can change Rainsong's name, I don't mind.) It's just I don't want people getting confused. :-)**

 **I'm going to leave it here (no story today, sorry), because the next chapter will be a bit of a story (I'll explain it then). Please keep sending in those characters though, I can't wait to see more cats! :-D**


	6. Tribute to Mitzi

**A/N I said that this chapter would be a story, because I knew what I was going to write because of what was going on in my life.**

 **On Saturday 3rd October, my cat Mitzi (the brown and white one on the cover) had to be put down. She had cancerous tumours bleeding inside her, and they were causing her quite a lot of pain. If we hadn't have put her down she would have only lasted another week.**

 **However, Mitzi had been in our family for 12 years, and she was a very special cat. As soon as anyone entered the room or stroked her she would start purring so loudly you could hear her even from the other end of the room. She would always sit on our laps and loved cuddles, and it's horrible now she's gone. She even once saved my life when I was contemplating suicide, just sitting on the table like she always did (she used to put her paws up on a chair and give us a morning kiss before we fed her), and we loved her very much.**

 **And, even though I don't really want to do this, I thought I should write her a tribute chapter, so I will always remember her. It's the least I could do for such a special cat.**

 **I will use my characters from the Thunderclan OC list in this. :-)**

 **Fawnkit POV**

I'd snuggled down next to my mother Deerpelt that night, and whilst I was asleep I expected to have dreams like I usually did. Dreams of hunting, fighting, playing with the other kits in the nursery...

I would never have expected to be visited by another cat.

Especially one who wasn't even a clan cat.

I was walking through the Thunderclan woods when she came to me. Her long brown and white tabby fur shone with stars as she made her way towards me, looking at me affectionately.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And where's your mother?"

"My mother is just behind me, hunting," I said. "And my name is Fawnkit."

"Fawnkit," she repeated. "My name is Mitzi."

She came over to me and rubbed my head with hers, before giving the top of it a lick.

"Come with me," she said. "I have a lot to tell you."

As I looked back worriedly she added: "Your mother will not miss you."

I nodded at her, and she set off down the path, her footsteps leaving behind a trail of stars.

"I have come to teach you a lesson," she said as we walked. "The lesson of love."

"Love?" I said, confused. "Why love?"

She began to purr. "Because when you show love to others they love you back, and you can live in a happy home." She paused for a moment. "I loved my family dearly."

"What, your mother and father?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, my human family." She stopped walking. "They cared for me so much. There were two children, and they loved me with all their hearts. They were never mean to me."

I suddenly realised something. "You're a kittypet?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was a pet." She began to walk again, and gestured for me to follow. "When I was a kitten, like you are now, I was bought by this horrible family who hit me if I did anything they didn't want me to do. They gave me away in the end."

She shivered, obviously remembering what it was like.

"But then I was taken in by my loving family," she said. She purred loudly. "The children used to dress me in small clothes and treat me like a baby."

"And you let them?" I asked, shocked.

"I loved it," she said. "They were doing it because they loved me, and so I loved them back." She stopped to swipe at a nearby butterfly, missing it by so much that even a kit would be embarrassed. "I used to sit with them, and I would sleep on their laps." She sat down. "The youngest used to carry me around lying in her arms, all stretched out. She loved me the most, I think."

I sat down next to her, confused. How could you love twolegs?

"I used to give her a morning kiss as well," she continued. "I would stand on my hind legs and put my legs on a chair and touch my nose to hers." She began to purr again. "I did that to both of the children, actually. I also used to stick my head through the stair rail to give them kisses."

"Why?" I asked.

She purred again, this time out of amusement. "Because they cared for me," she said. "They fed me, they gave me somewhere to sleep, they gave me another cat for company, and they loved me too. They were always giving me cuddles, just because they loved me so much."

I sat there, confused. I didn't think I would ever understand.

Mitzi got up again. "Follow me," she said. "I have something to show you."

I got up as well and followed her to a house with a large garden.

"This is where I used to live," she said. She walked over the grass until she came to a particularly sunny spot, before she lay on her side, her pelt shining in the sun.

"You lie down too," she said.

I sat down on the grass, tucking my paws underneath me.

She purred. "You're just like Keri Keri was."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The other cat who lives here," she explained. "She always used to sit like that. I much prefer to rest like this."

She got up, curled into a ball, and then rolled over so her whole tummy was showing.

"What about predators?" I asked. "They could hurt you."

She purred so loudly I was sure I'd still hear her even if I went to the other end of the garden. "There was nothing to hurt us here," she said. "Sometimes other cats came, but then we could just run inside and we would be fine."

I was so confused. Her lifestyle had been totally different from mine, yet I still liked her.

Even though she was a kittypet.

We sat there for a while, before the sun began to fade.

"We'd better get back," she said, getting up and giving a little stretch. "I had kittens of my own once, and I would have hated it if they had have gone missing."

"You said my mother wouldn't miss me," I reminded her.

She nodded. "She won't, not yet. But we should probably get back soon."

And with that we set off again back the way we had come.

* * *

We walked back to where Deerpelt was hunting, Mitzi telling me stories about her life along the way.

Lighthearted stories.

But when we got there she had an important message for me.

"Sit down," she said.

I sat obediently.

She sat down too. "I have a message to give you, a message you must carry throughout the whole of your life."

I nodded.

"It is the same message I gave to my humans, only with them I used actions. With you I will use words."

I sat in silence, wondering what she was going to tell me.

"Always show love," she began. "Even to those who don't deserve it. Because if you show love to everybody, there may just be someone out there who will love you back." She paused. "And do you know what you should do then?"

I shook my head.

"You should love more." She began to purr. "When you manage to find someone who loves you, you know they will love you forever." She looked me in the eye. "And that is the most important thing in life."

"To love and be loved?" I said.

She nodded, her purr getting louder. "That is why I lived the last twelve years of my life happy." Her purr got even louder. "Because I was loved."

I began to purr too, finally understanding. The power of love was massive.

"I will leave you now," she said. "But if you remember my message, you will always have a happy life."

I nodded. "I will."

She bent down and gave my head another lick. "Goodbye, Fawnkit."

She then began to fade. But as she faded, her purring got louder.

I could still hear her purring even after I couldn't see her anymore.

And then, as the sound began to fade, I said something, knowing she would still be able to hear me.

"Goodbye, Mitzi. I'll never forget you."

And then Deerpelt began to call my name.

And I woke with a start.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. "You seemed to be fidgeting a lot."

I began to purr, just like Mitzi had done. "I just had a dream, that's all. And I met this cat."

"One of our ancestors?" asked Deerpelt.

I shook my head. "No." I purred louder. "Her name was Mitzi..."

 **A/N I really hoped you liked this. Please tell me what you did and didn't like, so when I get to the actual story I will get it right. I hope you liked reading about Mitzi though, and I hope you can realise why I loved her so much. Please review. :-)**

 **RIP Mitzi, we will always love you and never forget you. ❤**


	7. Update 5

**A/N Right, basically I was doing some writing and found my 'Tribute to Mitzi' chapter in my documents, and then couldn't stop crying, so thought I'd update the character list for this thing. Here it is:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Smokestar: A dark grey tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Snakewing: A sleek dark gray and black tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Scarface: Black tom with a scarred muzzle and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Silverpaw: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors: (Closed)**

Blazestrike: A large ginger-red tom with a white underbelly, black paws, a golden-brown tail tip, and keen brown eyes. He also has a slash scar down his right shoulder

Lionfang: A large, golden brown tabby tom with a pure white stomach, black paws, ginger-red tipped ears, and dark brown eyes

Foxfur: A ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes

Dustbelly: A small, raggedy-furred, dark brown tabby she-cat with an even darker underbelly and pale green eyes

Rootclaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Duskwhisker: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt: Small, mostly-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rosepetal: A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Lilypond: A grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Firetail: A calico tom cat with a ginger tail and green eyes

Shivertail: A misty-grey tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices: (Closed)**

Jaypaw: Blue/ grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Ravenpaw: Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Smallpaw: A white she-cat with a black striped tail and back

Swiftpaw: A white tom with black tabby stripes and dark brown eyes

Bearpaw: A incredibly tall, golden-brown she-cat with a cream tail tip and dark brown eyes

Sandpaw: A lean, pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail and back and dark green eyes

 **Queens: (Closed)**

Brightshimmer: A lean, light silver tabby she-cat with light cream paws and bright blue eyes (Mother of Gingerkit and Silverkit)

Sunflower: A bright ginger she-cat with streaks of brown stripes on her pelt and green eyes (Mother of Dewkit and Gorsekit)

Deerpelt: A white she-cat with ginger tabby-striped back, tail, and top of head (everything above the eyes) with bright blue eyes (Mother of Fawnkit)

 **Kits: (Closed)**

Gingerkit: A ginger-red she-cat with silver-grey paws and ear tips and bright blue eyes

Shinekit: A tiny, light silver tom with a pure white belly and paws and dark brown eyes

Dewkit: A white she-cat with black ear and a black-tipped tail with stunning green eyes

Gorsekit: A white tom with brown and black patches all over his fur and blue eyes

Fawnkit: A very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, chest, tummy and muzzle (which then extends up between the eyes) with bright green eyes

 **Elders: (3-5)**

Finchfeather: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes; is an elder due to injury

Bluestone: A blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Goldenheart: A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frostear: A dark gray tom with one white ear, paw, and tailtip. He also has a scar on his right shoulder

 **I still also have the Riverclan deputy:**

Rainsong: A blue grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **And I have a Windclan apprentice:**

Whisperpaw: A white she-cat with faint blue chest and underbelly. Always seems to have mist swirling around her

 **There's still one elders spot open in Thunderclan, but apart from that it's full. I do need cats for other clans though! If you don't want to fill out the whole form just name, rank, appearance, and death if you want them to die in battle or something is all I need, so please send them in! (If they have a rank of either leader, deputy, medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice, please can you check names, as I don't want any matching ones to members of Thunderclan, as they will be mentioned more often.)**

 **Jupitersky121702: You have given your character a very major storyline. I don't particularly want to go down that route, and so I will accept your character if you want me to, but without that storyline. You can also choose a clan (not Thunderclan), as she is medicine cat.**

 **There is also a poll on my profile on whether you want m** **y cats Mitzi and Keri Keri involved or not (you can also submit kittypets or rouges, just write which one they are in the rank section), so please go and vote. :-)**

 **No story today (sorry, I have no ideas and don't really feel like it), but I will do one next time. :-)**


End file.
